Of Stress Relievers and Applebottoms
by xOwleX
Summary: Leon and Cloud have a little fun in the office. Jealousy insues and important dates are forgotton. Written as a 100th review one-shot request for SunlilyQ. A fun and light-hearted story that I enjoyed writing.    Yaoi, 'bondage' ect. Cleon!


OH my gosh! Fanfiction . net is FINALLY WORKING! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO LOG IN FOR FOREVER! DXXX SO **SUNLILYQ! THIS IS FOR YOU!**

**requirements: spanking**, mpreg, **corporate bosses**, **kinky sex**, ass grabbing with **apple bottom jeans**, long lost buddies, **over protective boyfriend**, and school outcast.

the ones in bold are the ones that I tried my best to incoorperate in this fanfiction request. ^^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts

* * *

><p>"Here you go Squally! These are the papers you asked for!" A hyper active business employee sang.<p>

The brunette that was address pressed his fingers to his temple, "Yuffie, for the last time it's _Leon!_" he growled.

"Heehee! That's not what it says on your desk!" She said, effectively pointing to the name plate on Leon's desk that read 'Squall Leonhart'.

"Just leave Yuffie. I have to call Cloud and discuss the quotes now."

"Awww Mr. Pissy-pants calling Mr. Grumpy-butt. Why would you want to call him? I mean, I love to mess with him too, but only when it's necessary." She sheepishly giggled.

Leon just shot her a death glare which made her immediately dart out of the door, leaving an uprising of dust behind in her wake.

He just shook his head and dialed Cloud's office phone. He waited a couple seconds before it picked up on the third ring.

_"What do you want?"_ were the first words out of his mouth.

Leon rolled his eyes on the other line, "Gee is that anyway to talk to your superior?"

_"Don't push it Leonhart. If it weren't for me you wouldn't even be running this business."_

Leon smiled at the wall, a rare gesture that only one person got to see, "So true, but don't get mad Cloud. It doesn't suit you." You could hear the smirk in his voice.

He listened to Cloud sigh on the other line, _"Leon why did you call? I just sent you the quotes; shouldn't you be going over them right now?"_

"Actually that's why I called you. I need your help." He paused as he waited for an answer.

_"Okay what do you need my help with?"_ Cloud sat in his chair, pulling up the quotes on his computer.

"Well it's more of a personal problem that I need help with. I think I need some 'hands on' instructions on how to review these orders." He smirked at the wall as he awaited the other's response.

Cloud just grunted on the other end of the phone, _"What is with you today?"_ he let out a frustrated grumble, _"Leon I have_ work _to do_. _Actual work. So you are just going to have to suffer for a couple more hours until we get home okay?"_

Leon frowned into the receiver, "No Cloud, I'm being serious. I actually do need your help." He tried to sound real, doing his best to cover up his true intentions with a different inflection in his tone of voice.

_"Really? Did I not explain something?"_ his curiosity sounded genuine.

"Yeah actually. You need to help explain these to me…_here_. In my office." Leon only prayed that his request sounded true.

Cloud let out another sigh as he got out of his chair, _"Alright, I'll be there in a minute."_ Cloud soon hung up, gathering his paperwork to explain to his lazy boyfriend of four years just exactly what the client wanted.

Leon was waiting patiently with the quotes ready to be explained to him when the door opened with a very unpleased Cloud.

"Kay, what is it that you don't understand? I need to get back to my job." He shut the door as he turned around…big mistake.

Leon instantly had him pinned up against the door, "What I don't understand is how you can just let me suffer like this." He said into Cloud's ear as he slowly started undoing Cloud's belt.

Cloud shoved him but to no avail, "Leon really, stop it." He growled out.

Leon smirked at his failed attempts to get his body off of him. "Come on Cloud. You're just pissy because you've been so stressed with your deadlines. You need to relax and allow me to lower your stress level." He kissed the corner of Cloud's mouth, making his way fully onto his lips.

Cloud grunted in opposition, "Mmmph, Leomm, you're just-gah" he turned his head to the side as Leon grabbed his most sensitive area through his boxers, "Making my stress level higher."

Leon whispered in his ear as he now had the belt all the way out of Cloud's pants, "That's because you're not relaxing." He bit Cloud's earlobe and swiftly turned Cloud around.

"What the-Leon let me go!" Cloud hissed as he felt the leather of his belt being wrapped around his wrists.

"You know you like it Cloud. How many times do you oppose this but end up writhing underneath me?"

Cloud let out a feral growl, _'Too many to count…'_

"Come on, just relax." With Cloud's back still to his chest Leon undid Cloud's tie and blindfolded his lover's eyes with the garment. Which was a real shame, he loved to look into those dark tidal waves during their love making, but Cloud was being difficult, so he would make him beg for everything he desired.

Leon then pushed Cloud up against his desk, pushing down the hem of his pants.

"Le-Leon…it's getting…hot in here." Cloud gasped as Leon's hands were massaging his already hard member. Cloud would never admit it to anyone, but having his hands tied back and being blindfolded made him hard instantly, but only when it was Leon that was doing it. It was something about the excitement of not being in control and the endless possibilities of not being able to see what would be happening next that thrilled him.

Leon grinned as he pulled down Cloud's pants. His blonde lover was still in his stuffy suit, but like he said, he would make him beg.

"Well you like being hot, don't you Cloud?" Leon blew hot breath over Cloud's cheek, making the latter's skin get plagued with goose bumps.

Cloud whined as his breath was coming out faster when one of Leon's hands moved to caress his bare ass. Leon's fingers ghosted over it, leaving a tingling sensation on Cloud's part. One of Leon's fingers barely touched his crevice, making his breath hitch. Then all of a sudden a loud slap was heard and Cloud bucked up against the desk when he felt the harsh contact of Leon's hand with his ass, making his dick hurt and his entrance pulsate with anticipation.

"Leon I swear to Shiva I will hurt you if you don't get me out of these clothes." He snarled. "At least touch me…" He was on the brink of whimpering at that last statement.

Leon smirked down, licking Cloud's cheek making the blond man try to move his lips to capture his partner's own pair. Cloud needed harsh physical contact and fast. Leon was slightly touching the head of his erection, making it twitch with need.

"What do you say Cloud?" Leon lent down to Cloud's neck leaving him harsh love bites.

Cloud just growled out and bucked his hips backwards to meet Leon's erection through the brunette's pants. _"Now!"_

Leon chuckled and blew cool air over Cloud's red marks, "Heh, wrong answer." He then proceeded to remove himself from his blonde lover altogether, making Cloud gasp in shock.

"Wh-what the hell Leon!" He was so sexually frustrated right now. "Ug…" He pouted and waited a couple more seconds seeing if his boyfriend would come to his rescue anytime soon. Cloud resorted to whimpering now, moving his hips forward for any kind of friction to be given to his nether regions while his hands were still rendered useless due to the use of his belt. "Ugn, fuck this. Leon please." Cloud was starting to have tears form at the edges of his eyes at how much Leon was torturing him. But his breath stopped when he heard footsteps coming toward him. All was silent until Leon whispered "Finally." and plunged straight into Cloud, raw, holding onto his lean frame at the hips.

Cloud cried out in ecstasy when Leon hit that special spot inside of him. "Gah, fuck Leon!" Cloud cried.

Leon was ramming into him at unimaginable speeds, making his legs go weak. He was about to lose his footing.

With each thrust Leon did, beautiful sounds escaped Cloud's mouth, it was all Leon really had to focus on. All of a sudden he was sincerely regretting his decision to blindfold his love. He tried to remove his hands to untie the garment, but when he did Cloud slipped from the desk, so he put his hands back in place to hold him steady.

He was so close, but he needed to see the eyes of his lover, the eyes that captivated him since they first met. He tried his best to maneuver himself downward on Cloud's back, using his teeth to unravel the tie that he used to captivate the entrances to his lover's soul as he continued his movements.

"Mmm ah-" Cloud panted as he knew he was close, and feeling Leon's chest right on top of the clothes on his back made him almost come right there, but he was still aggravated. He wanted more than anything to feel Squall's chest up against his back, feeling their hearts beat as one.

"Le-Leon…" Cloud's breath hitched as he now realized that his eyes were freed from their prison. He slowly opened them to see Leon's clear stormy eyes gazing back at his own. Once Cloud made eye contact with his life partner he felt his whole body shudder as his orgasm overcame his senses, making him clench his eyes shut and mouth hang open as broken cries escaped his throat.

Leon felt Cloud tighten around him, making him come inside of his lover.

They tried to regain their breath as they both fell to the floor, Leon moving over to untie Cloud's wrists from his belt. Once Cloud's hands were free he wrapped his arms around Leon's waist and rested his head up against Leon's hip.

"Fuck Leon." Cloud mumbled as he closed his eyes.

"Hm?"

"I got semen all over my shirt."

Leon quirked an eyebrow, "And that's my fault?"

Cloud sat up and playfully pushed his shoulder, "Yes it's your fault you idiot! You wouldn't take my shirt off!" he pouted and turned his face away to hide his blush.

Leon smiled over at Cloud's reaction and shook his head, "Cloud I love you."

The blonde just rolled his eyes and barely made eye contact with him, "Yeah yeah yeah…I love you too." He tried to stop the small smile from spreading across his face. "Now I have to think up an idea to explain the stains to Roxas and Ventus."

"Your brothers?"

"Yeah, I have to pick them up from school today." Cloud sighed.

Leon smiled down at him and ran his fingers through Cloud's hair, "You'll think of something."

* * *

><p>"Oh hey Cloud!" Zack said as the blonde made his way outside of Leon's office.<p>

"Hey." Cloud nodded to him as he continued walking back to his room.

"Gah! Uh-wait!" Zack yelled as he darted out from his office, "I wanted to know if…well…ya know…maybe if you wanted to go hang out this weekend." He blushed as he rubbed the back of his head, waiting for Cloud's answer.

"Oh," Cloud gently turned around to approach Zack, but before he could tell Zack his response a loud defined "Fuck no!" came from Leon's office.

"Huh?" Zack turned toward his boss's room, "Fuck no what?"

Cloud held his hand up to his mouth to stifle his laugh, "Just don't worry about it Zack." Cloud waved it off, "But I was wondering, maybe you would want to go shopping tomorrow?"

"WHAT?" Leon stormed out from his room, along with another man named Sephiroth from across the hall.

"I concur! Why are you wanting to go out with Zack when I've asked you out on dates millions of times!" Sephiroth fumed.

"You asked him out on dates?" Leon yelled.

"Well wouldn't you?" Sephiroth bit back.

Leon growled at how difficult Sephiroth was being. No one within the company knew that Cloud and he were in a long term relationship, and it wasn't ending anytime soon.

Cloud just rolled his eyes at how Leon started to bark back at the silver-haired man, being the over protective boyfriend that he was. So he turned his attention back to Zack, "So anyway, about shopping tomorrow. I have a question, how do you think I would look in apple-bottom jeans?"

Zack's eyes widened at the question and Leon and Sephiroth stopped their fighting.

"Fricken awesome!" Zack cheered, "So it's a date!" he chirped as he ran with a giddy spring in his step back to his office.

"What the-gah! Cloud I will not give up!" Sephiroth stated triumphantly as he left Leon with a death glare.

Leon watched the silverette retreat back to his office before approaching Cloud.

"Cloud, why are you going with Zack shopping for…apple-bottoms?" Leon blushed.

Cloud just rolled his eyes and kissed Leon quickly before anyone else came out of their rooms again, "It's a surprise." He hooked his fingers into the hem of Leon's pants pulling him closer. "Because you know what this weekend is. So I have to get all dressed up." He smirked, swaying his body back and forth.

Leon looked confused, "This…weekend?" he whispered.

Cloud thus let go of his pants and glared, "Squall Leonhart do _not_ tell me that you forgot what this weekend is."

Leon thought for a moment, moving around his eyes in a deep thinking process.

"Oh damn it, Leon you did forget!" Cloud huffed.

"I forgot what?" he asked innocently. He was actually really confused.

Cloud leaned up right in front of his nose, pointing his finger at his lips, "It's our fucking _anniversary_ 'babe'." He harshly whispered.

Leon's eyes lit up with forgotten knowledge at this statement. "Ooohhhh…and you're buying apple bottoms?" He chuckled, "Are you going to try to replay the time we first met?"

"Grn" Cloud grumbled, he could never stay mad at Leon for long. He could get disappointed and utterly upset with him, but never stay mad at him. "As long as you don't slap my ass in public…on a _train _where everyone can see me embarrassed then yeah." Cloud retorted, remembering how Leon and he met. All it took was a good swat at Cloud's ass on a train and they've been together ever since. And it just happened to be that Cloud was wearing apple-bottom jeans that particular day as a result from a dare. "I just…wanted to symbolize that day by buying a new pair…" he blushed.

Leon just shook his head and let out a low chuckle. "Well can I slap your ass when no one is looking?"

Cloud blushed even harder and pushed is shoulder, "Well since you forgot our anniversary don't push your luck. You're just going to have to look, not touch. It's payback." He growled as he then departed off to his office, muttering a lot of words that would get you fired.

Leon just stared at his boyfriend's retreating backside and whistled. _'Cloud in apple-bottoms…we'll just see if he wants to be totally hands off once he sees what _I _will be wearing.'_

* * *

><p>I really hope that you liked it! I tried to include all of the things you wanted to my best ability! And the reason it is late is because Fanfiction would NOT let me log in! (and I think multiple people had that problem...) so I apologize greatly for the delay! *sniffles* but I hope you enjoyed it!<p>

With love to everyone~ xOwleX


End file.
